Down The Rabbit Hole
by Lirica-Corrociva
Summary: La magia se suele aplicar en aquellos que la necesitan. Y en esta ocasión no habido mucha diferencia, han cambiad abruptamente y saben que esto cambiara sus vidas. Severus recayendo en el alcohol y Hermione hundiéndose en la nostalgia forman parte de pronto de una conspiración... *Mal Summary*


**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo tomó prestados a sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro._

**Advertencia:** En un futuro esta historia contendrá Lemmon además de que cuenta con lenguaje inapropiado.

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

―Maldita sea…―

Se apoyó en un árbol después de un rato, varias arcadas de asco le subían por el esófago provocándole unas incontenibles ganas de volver el estómago. Sin embargo era demasiado orgulloso como para volver el estómago en el bosque, donde un centenar de bichos raros y quien sabe que más le podían ver y escuchar a la perfección en su lugar prefirió inhalar y exhalar de modo que tranquilizaba un poco su adulterado sistema intestinal. Que puto asco de vida, se repitió mentalmente volviéndose a la marcha…

A noche o dos noches atrás no recordaba bien, había tenido la brillante idea de ir a un bar muggle la prensa ya le estaba acosando demasiado para arriesgarse a dar una entrevista alcoholizado y que la poca dignidad que le quedaba fuera embarrada en los zapatos del Mundo Mágico. Si bien el alcohol muggle le resulto un poco más fuerte para su sistema, también altero considerablemente sus estados de ánimo culminando hace poco en una pelea con todos los del bar de mala muerte. Había visto las escenas más decadentes, mujerzuelas recogiendo billeteras de los pobres imbéciles que de golpe en golpe caían derrotados en sangre y espacios en sus amarillentas dentaduras. El tabernero había preferido refugiarse junto a la caja registradora y los demás como salvaje lanzaron cerveza, mordidas y golpes al aire. De un momento a otro había sentido el impacto de un puño en la sien derecha, se desmayó y para cuando despertó estaba en un callejón bien escondido entre cajas y basura. Ahora, sin dinero y con varios golpes en el rostro no le había quedado más que volver al castillo aun intoxicado.

Severus Snape después de perder la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la finalización de la guerra entre alcohol y otras substancias, no había sido de los beneficiados. Como toda su vida, estaba de nuevo desperdiciando una nueva etapa que bien podía aprovechar. Le habían ofrecido cargos importantes en el Ministerio, en Laboratorios e incluso en grupos de pocionistas sin embargo él mismo lo decía prefería seguir siendo un mediocre maestro y en sus tiempos libres como pasatiempo retomado gustaba de emborracharse hasta la punta de los pies.

Albus le regañaría de nuevo por no haber llegado al castillo en varias noches, esperaba el anciano no hubiera invadido de nuevo sus aposentos para esperarle…

Severus miró después de un rato el sendero de árboles que estaba siguiendo, ya había caminado por más de media hora y no veía entre las frondosas copas el castillo de Hogwarts. Miró el cielo y después el piso, su sentido de la ubicación estaba totalmente aturdido. No podía lanzar un Patronus sin que el ministerio le preguntara por qué uso la varita sin previa petición, el programa de reintegración morfitaga era igual de acosante que Dumbledore. Se talló los ojos y se acomodó el saco que según podía percibir olía a orines.

―Puta madre…―

Por otra zona del Bosque Prohibido, Hermione Granger avanzaba con dos maletas mirando el paisaje que se empezaba a tornar del color de otoño. Esperaba de todo corazón no ser una molestia en el castillo, sabía ante los constantes recordatorios en las cartas que McGonagall le mandaba tenía un espacio en el castillo ante la lamentable vista que después de la Guerra sus padres _desaparecieran_ pero aún era demasiado temprano para ingresar al castillo. Recién entraba Agosto y la recuperación del Mundo Mágico estaba casi completa, las pérdidas de inocentes aun dolían y los recuerdos permanecían latentes, se comenzaba a poner de moda las constantes sobredosis por Poción para Sueños y los escándalos de los héroes de Guerra estaban a la orden del día en El Profeta. Sin duda olía a una nueva época para la civilización mágica…

Hermione no podía decir que le había ido mal en el lapso post guerra, muy al contrario ya tenía ofertas de trabajo que solo le pedían finalizara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Tenía un renombré que en un futuro le ayudaría a vender los libros que tenía planeado escribir, sus situación sentimental le había atraído a hombres de poder y dinero obviamente Ronald Weasley había ido para el olvido el día en que anuncio su compromiso con Lavander Brown tras aun estar en una relación con ella y bueno tenía salud que según todos decían eso era lo que contaba. Pero las cosas negativas que ella cargaba le importaban más de lo que podía lograr con las cosas buenas que ahora venía almacenando para el futuro. Llevaba noches sin dormir tranquila, los fantasmas de la guerra le perseguían y el acoso de los mortífagos aún no capturados le tenía en una permanente paranoia nocturna. Estaba preocupada por Harry pues sufrió una de esas famosas sobredosis y Ginny estaba destruida por la repentina indiferencia que le profesaba. No encontraba a sus padres y sinceramente se sentía sola.

Suponía que el castillo le traería un poco de paz mental y seguridad física. Además tendría la ventaja de estudiar lo que se perdió en su sexto curso…

Jugando con la tierra, pisaba fuerte para que las huellas de sus botas se marcaran sobre esta. Estaba por llegar llevaba horas caminando y sabía no era en vano, en cualquier momento el castillo se asomaría por entre los frondosos árboles tenía ya tantas ganas de estrechar a McGonagall en un abrazo que a pesar de lentitud moría por llegar. Algo captó su atención, el ambiente de aroma húmedo de pronto se inundó de una colonia masculina, whisky y hierbabuena, cigarro y un olor que a millas reconocería, libros viejos.

―_Joder, ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que llevar la chingada?―_ Atenta desenfundo su varita de sus apretados jeans, prestando atención a la rasposa voz que provenía de atrás de unos arbustos y árboles para ante el silencio comenzar a rodear el curioso conjunto de árboles por la derecha...

Severus había prendido un cigarro, sin fijarse se había sentado en un montículo de lo que gracias a Circe era lodo y al dejar caer el cerillo que le prendió el cigarrillo su viejo saco negro se había espontáneamente encendido envolviendo una pequeña llama. Reaccionando se quitó con rapidez y torpeza el saco comenzando a pisarlo y poco hábil lo había arrojado al montículo de lodo apagándolo con éxito. Al agacharse para levantar la prenda el aroma a lodo y quemado le mareo provocándole de nuevo ganas de vomitar.

―¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que llevar la chingada?― Rugió apoyándose en el árbol que estaba justo enfrente de él, pero repentinamente el asco había sido remplazado por una paz que provenía del curioso aroma a vainilla, canela y mieles. Sin duda me estoy volviendo loco, pensó.

Siguiendo la fuente del aromo decidió rodear el árbol con la varita en mano por el lado izquierdo…

Ambos escondiendo sus figuras en los anchos arboles miraban de reojo a sus lados, como buenos espías mantenían su atención en lo que fuera que buscaban y con una absurda e inoportuna desventura de la vida ambos sintieron tal vez el temblor más fuerte de sus desafortunadas vidas, al tiempo que trastabillaban se habían posicionado justo en frente de los pequeños arbustos permitiéndose a ambos verse los rostros después de muchísimo tiempo. El gusto sin embargo, no les duró pues ante los sorprendidos ojos de Severus, la tierra se había abierto bajo él en un perfecto agujero que le absorbió oscureciendo su vista.

* * *

_He llegado por fin con el plato fuerte, se supone será un Long-Fic de mi pareja favorita y para mi felicidad mi compañero el que antes mencione por fin hará acto de presencia en ciertos capítulos. Como verán están en "M" por mal lenguaje y futuro Lemmon del cual se encargara "Lírica" y yo estaré a cargo de los demás capítulos así que por ende yo soy "Corrosiva"._

_Espero les haya gustado, y comenten por favor que opinan. Actualizaré pronto y por lo que llevó puedo decirles que la mayoría de los capítulos son largos._


End file.
